Violent Girls
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: Kawa and Mizu The writer's Toboe Wolf and Mizu Miyamotogo killing happy! Not for lovers of powerpuff girls or Wiggles ! Made for McDonand lovers... and German lovers! Intense violence! But very funny! Cowriten by Mizu Miyamoto
1. Powerpuff Demise!

**Chapter One**

**Powerpuff Demise!**

By Toboe Wolf

Mizu Miyamoto

Dedicated to the loving fan of Powerpuffs 

Hairy Gregory

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hello! Personally I have nothing against the fingerless things but after Mizu go a review from… someone –cough- Hairy –cough cough- We had to strike back!

Mizu: DAMN POWERPUFFS DIE!

Toboe: -grabs Mizu's shirt collar as she runs of with the Powerpuff popper- We need that!

Mizu: Mine! Mine! All Mine!

Toboe: -shakes head sadly- An I the only sane one here? Any hoot I don't own most of these characters so don't sue! Or… -looks around suspiciously- I'll send Mizu after you! P.s I'm Kawa and Mizu is… Mizu! So simple…

* * *

"I like beating people up!" a short fingerless mutant monster with green eyes and black hair growled.

"I like beating people up too!" squealed Bubbles the blond haired moron, picking her nose.

"And I like beating up people as well!" added Blossom the red hair geek, itching her butt.

"Let's go beat up someone!" they screamed in unison

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A mysterious voice said. The little freaks turned to see two figures in strange poses. The speaker was a young lady of about 14 with red long hair in a bun with two pretty chopsticks thrust in. A knife was in one hand and a short sword in the other. She was wearing a Chinese fighting kimono with blue spiky armor and a helmet in the shape of a wolf's face on her head with two red wolf ears peaking out. A red wolf's tail twitched in the ominous mist surrounding them.

"DIE YOU DAMNED CARTOON CHARACTERS!" shouted a teenager of fourteen. She had blonde hair came down to the middle of her back. In her right hand she had the sacred katana sword called the Powerpuff Popper (she left the Fukurokujin katana back at her house). In her other hand she had a spiffeh .357 caliber magnum. She was wearing a Matrix-esque trench coat, and she wore sunglasses over her eyes.

"Girls what's going on?" a professor said as he opened the door to the girls' room.

"NO PROFESSER!" The freaks screamed and Bubbles threw herself at her father thing but she wasn't fast enough. In a blink of an eye the wolf girl dropped the knife and ripped her chopsticks out of her hair and threw them at the professor. With an arch of blood the first one struck him in the heart and the other one crashed through his skull.

"NO!" They screamed. Bubbles threw here self on the bloody carcass on the ground with Buttercup cried like a little baby.

"Who are you?" Blossom wailed.

The wolf girl did a back flip and landed on top of the fat little worm. She held the knife up to the powerless girls throat.

"I am Kawa of the burring pelt sent here to kill you and all of your kind!"

The blonde matrix girl walked out of the shadows. She smiled demonically at Bubbles.

"Oh no! There's another one!" squealed Bubbles, as she watched the armed adolescent come closer and closer.

"I am Mizu Miyamoto, one of the Order of the Divine Trinity, one of the thirteen Aiutantes, and the goddess Amaterasu."

Then the blonde fired her magnum gun into Bubble's oversized head. "That's for being lame," she said.

She fired another shot, this time the bullet landed in Bubble's stomach.

"That's for my beloved one," Mizu whispered.

"And this is for the Order of the Divine Trinity!" yelled Mizu cutting off Bubble's head, legs, and arms all in one stroke of her sword. Mizu kicked Bubble's head into the corner. She turned to the wolf girl who as playing with her prey.

"Stop playing with your food Kawa!" she said off handedly and blocked a punck from the distressed Buttercup.

The girl looked at her compain dismay ritten across her face.

"Come on Mizu…"

"Now"

The girl sighed and turned back to the little kindergartner. She smiled demonically her grin widening and fangs showing from under her teeth. Blossom started screaming in panic. The wolf girl's grin grew wider.

"Shut up brat it's not like I'm trying to rape you or anything… I just wantta kill you!"

Kawa's face bulged as her nose grew larded and fur sprouted over her face. He hands gripping the girl burst into long claws which pierced the little girls clothes and down into her arms. Blossom whimpered as the wolf like face lunged at her.

"Ew Kawa…" Mizu gagged as the half wolf happily devoured her prey. The wolf like face grinned at her and liked its bloody muzzle.

"Delicious," she growled and continued to devour her prey.

All of a sudden, Mizu began to laugh diabolically. Then, without warning, wings of white and red ripped out of her back. A halo appeared over her head as her sword and gun merged to form the Lance of Longinus.

"I want my mommy!" squealed Buttercup. Mizu flung the lance at Buttercup, which pinned her to the wall. Then, the lance flew back into Mizu's grasp. This time, she sliced Buttercup into neat little cubes, which she later sold on EBay for five million dollars each, which she spent on stuff, including new weapons, armor and a fancy mancy doggy collar for Kawa. She spent the rest on stuff for herself.

"Kawa, get away from the decapitated freak," Mizu growled at her half-transformed friend who was sniffing Bubble's dismembered bloody carcass.

"But she liked animals. I feel kinda bad….oh well," she growled back, and began to devour the bloody mess. Mizu grabbed the wolf's collar and dragged her out of the room, noticing the booger hanging out of Bubble's lower lip. Kawa grabbed her chopsticks which had running wolves carved into it. She licked them hungrily, her body turning back into a human.

"Mizu I'm still hungry," the wolf girl wined blood smearing her face.

"We'll stop by McDonalds before we go after the others"

---

"Ice Cream," Kawa moaned happily as she slurped the McFlurry. Mizu stared at her friend.

"How can you still be hungry? You at Blossom, a hamburger, two large orders of fries, cookies and this is your third shake!" Mizu shook her now empty wallet.

"And now I have no money!"

Kawa peaked at her angry friend through one of her half closed eyes.

"A word of the wise. Never invite a wolf to a meal. We can eat twice our weight in one sitting," she said and closed her eyes again to be lost in the happiness of ice cream.

"Thanks for the tip, nature girl," muttered Mizu, "A little late, you think?"

---

"I like pickes" the major stated as he liked a pickle flavored lollipop.

"You and your pickles can go to hell!" shouted Mizu, jumping through his window.

"I like pickles!" said the Mayor. He picked up his telephone and called Ms. Bella.

"Hello Ms. Bella. There's a lady here who wants to shoot my pickles."

Ms. Bella didn't answer, for she was busy with Kawa.

---

"Hello Ms. Bella" Kawa said as she walked out of the shadows. She twirled the her knife on her clawed fingers. Ms. Bella ripped off her dress reviling a tight ninja suit.

"For the Mayor!" She screamed as she leapt at Kawa who dogged and ripped open her back with her knife. Ms. Bella screeched and fell to the floor twitching.

Kawa walked over to the woman and lifted her red mane of hair off her face, reveling a pimply mass of ugliness.

"Ew…" Kawa wined, "I was going to eat you but now I lost my appetite." She thrust the knife through her huge nose and barfed all over the ugliness.

---

"NO! Not my golden pickle!" the Mayor screamed as Mizu tore his desk, destroying his prized Golden Pickle Trophy. The mayor screamed, and went crazy. Muscles burst out all over his body, his eyes glowing red, and acid foam foamed at his mouth. "DIE YOU PICKLE SLAYER!" he shouted.

Mizu slashed at his stomach, and his intestines and entrails spilled all over the floor. Then, she fired nineteen bullets into his noggin, and put a small bomb next to the Mayor's corpse. His corpse exploded, and his blood and flesh rained all over her.

"Isn't that overkill?" Kawa queried as she crept into the room.

"Not really, I could of nuked this place,' she retorted.

"Anyway, I just barfed all over the place, and now I'm hungry," Kawa said.

"You're paying this time."

---

"You wanna kill Mojo?" Mizu interrogated, as Kawa was lost again in the yumminess of ice cream.

"Mizu!" she squeaked, "He's an animal! How could I do that!"

"He's not really an animal," replied Mizu, "And don't you eat other animal's all the time?"

"But that's different!"

"He wears clothes," Mizu pointed out.

"Fine!" Kawa snapped, "I'll kill him! But you better help kill Him!"

"Whatever. After this, let's nuke the whole place."

"After I use a little chibi machine to rescue all the animals"

Mizu stared at Kawa.

---

"What are you two doing here, as in my throne room, which is in my tower, which is in my city and my country and my world and my universe?" Mojo questioned, hopping out of his throne.

"We have come to kill you," Kawa replied, "I've come to eat your entrails cause Mizu ran out of money and I CAN'T BUY ANYMORE MCFLURRY'S!"

"Try not to mess up his head. I'm planning on stuffing it and mounting it for my trophy room."

"Or you could sell it on eBay!" remarked Kawa.

"Sure. I don't think it would go good with the décor, it being ugly and such."

Kawa leapt towards the monkey her armor and dress falling of as she transformed into a red wolf. She ripped him into fourth and greedily started to devour his lower half, her white tipped tail waving happily, starting at his neck and working hr way down.

"Eww…don't eat that part," Mizu said, covering her eyes as Kawa got close to his crotch.

"_What… you eat octopus balls_!"

"There rice spheres with bits of octopus in them! Octopi don't have balls!"

"_Fine_," Kawa said, and started eating his feet instead.

"Now, let's nuke the place. I'm tired of killing of demented cartoon characters. It's boring!"

"_NOOOOO! The little animals_!" Kawa screamed, as she and Mizu (who had Kawa's armor) were pulled into a portal and returned to Kawa's house. Three seconds later, Townsville was no more than a heap of radioactive dust.

---

Lounging around at Kawa's house, Mizu came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey Kawa! Let's use your teleporter to go kill the Wiggles!" Mizu suggested. Then the two hooked elbows and strolled through the portal, ready to create more mayhem.

* * *

Toboe: Okay… and I kinnda like Bubbles so… sorry PPG fans. Me and Mizu were just… crazy. Okay anyway-

Mizu: DEATH TO THE WIGGLES! Mhahahahahahah!

Toboe: Anyway we might make a sequel… Okay Review please… Come on people I know you love it when I kick butt!


	2. Death to Wiggles

**Chapter 2**

**Death to Wiggles**

Disclamer: 

Toboe: We resurch to find these guy… and now Mizu is scarred for life.

Mizu: -curled in corner-

Toboe: On with the story.

* * *

"Ice Cream," Kawa moaned happily. She was wearing a Chinese top with silk pants. Her hair was pulled into two buns, one on each side, her chopsticks sticking through the left one within easy grabbing distance. She had her hands around an extra large McFlurry.

"You just can't get enough of those, can you?" questioned Mizu.

"Ice cream…" Kawa said in delight. A beam of white energy zoomed past her head spearing Kawa's McFlurry. Kawa grew wide and her mouth droped opaen in a silent scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mizu dove under the table in fright as Kawa launched herself at the two men pointing a gun labeled 'The Death Machine 2005 ½'.

"Were the Wiggles!" Two more guys said as they ran towards Mizu holding pointy pencils.

"I'm Greg!" the yellow guy holding the gun screamed.

"I'm Murray!" Greg's companion, the red guy, said.

"I'm Anthony!" the pencil wielding guy in a blue shirt yelled.

"I'm Jeff!" The purple pencil wielding guy screamed.

"Do you have a degree from high school?" Mizu said matter-of-factly. The two men looked at each other.

"I passed kindergarten!" said Jeff happily.

Mizu said and pulled out her old favorite (and sacred) katana, the Fukurokujin. She also pulled out the Iga Kunai, a weapon she had borrowed from her dearest Kisato Shirakawa. The Iga Kunai was a charm that allowed whoever possessed it to create flaming kunai (ninja throwing knife) out of the air. Before Jeff or Anthony could give her pencil lead poisoning, kunai ripped through their bodies. She turned to see the blood remains of Greg and Murray being chewed up but the red wolf.

"Come on Kawa," Mizu said as she heard police sirens, "It's not a good idea to kill people in a crowded grease bucket."

The wolf looked up, her eyes glowing red, and the remains Murray's bloody arm in her jaws.

"_Need… McFlurry…_"

---

"You and your filthy animal are under arrest!" shouted the head policeman. Kawa turned around.

"_NEED MCFLURRY_!" she shouted, and launched herself onto the poor, slow policeman. Before the other policemen could do anything, his body was torn to shreds.

"I'll save you guys!" shouted Dorothy, a dumb green dinosaur. In her left hand she had Poop Pistol, which shot fresh Wag the Dog turds.

"And I'll save you too!" said Wags the Dog. He had a Barf Bazooka, which shot vomit.

Mizu riddled Dorothy's body with flaming kunai, and picked up the Poop Pistol. She fired all the rounds of the Poop Pistol into Wag's face and rear end.

"Kawa, would you stop killing the policemen?" Mizu demanded, as Kawa destroyed the entire squad.

"_McFlurry!_"

"Hello everyone!" a purple octopus said as he walked in. Kawa swung around and decapitated the octopus in one fell swoop.

"Henry?" Captain Feathersword said as he walked in. Kawa's eyes lit up as she saw the purple feather sword in his hands.

"_Mine_!" she screamed and ripped of his head. She regained her human figure but her fur, claws, fangs, tail, muzzle, and ears remained.

"Whhhhheeeee!" she growled and put his hat on her head. She grabbed the sword and tickled Mizu with it.

"Come one," Mizu snapped, "Stop acting like a child!" She grabbed her by her collar and dragged her out to the wiggles Big Red Car. They then drove to the nearest McDonalds, stuffed themselves with McFlurries, then nuked the Wiggle World and returned to Kawa's home.

---

"That was overkill," Kawa said as she slurped McFlurry machine she had kidnapped from McDonalds. Mizu shrugged then smiled.

"I know," Mizu said evilly, "lets go after Ronald McDonald next!" She ran over to Kawa's teleporter and busily typed in numbers.

"To McDonalds we go!" She screamed and dragged Kawa through the portal.

* * *

Toboe: We can't kill Ronald! What if they stop making McFlurries!

Mizu: They won't! Ronald is just their mascot.

Toboe: Fine… I like McFurries! –lost in yummeness of McFlurry-

Mizu: Anyway turn in next time to see more blood! Bloood!MUAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Hot German Guys!

**Chapter 3**

**HOT GERMAN GUYS!**

Disclamer:

Toboe: OKAY! HIGH! ME AN MIZU ARE AT HER HOUSE! WE JUST GOT BACK FROM A HAUNTED HOUSE AND SLEEP DEPRIVED AND SUGAR HIGH!

Mizu: SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR HOT BLONDE GERMAN MEN!

Toboe: Obviously, I am the saner of the two at this time so I will explain. We talked in German the fricking forty-minute wait in line for the haunted house! Everyone thought we were crazy foreigners especially when Mizu got on the subject of hot blonde German men!  
Mizu: -drools- Amerikaners ist dumm! Duetsch Manner ist hubsche!

Toboe: -licks her lips- Ja! -nods head- Duetsch Manner ist hubsche! Oh yeah! Any way as promised, McFlurry goodness!

* * *

Two girls sauntered into a Pakistanese McDonalds. They were both clad in long white robes, with only their eyes peeking out from the veils that covered their faces, protecting them from the sand.

"Uh, Kawa, how are we supposed to eat with these things on?" Mizu questioned.

"TADAA!" said Kawa, ripping off her robe. Several guys nearby got up from their seats and started to drool at her elegant figure. Kawa was wearing brown wraparound trousers with decorative designs embroidered into them. Her shirt was very very lowcut, very very form fitting, and white with large sparrow sleeves. She also wore a chainmail necklace and silver eyeshadow around her eyes.

"The shows not over yet!" Mizu said, her white robes falling like slyphs to the ground, exposing the beauty underneath. Today, Mizu was wearing an ebony, skin-tight polyurethane plug suit. From a distance, it looked like she was naked, killing several guys from collossal nosebleeds.

"Sorry, I'm reserved for the German guys," informed Mizu, striking a pose.

"I think you're overdoing it," Kawa said with a distinctful stare.

"But the guys like it!"

"Yeah, but mine leaves something for the imagination."

"I got mine as a bluelight special at K-Mart!"

"So! I got mine at a Renaisance Fair in Germany! A cute, hot German guy with blonde hair and blue eyes told me I was a sight for sore eyes. In other words, oh my God, you look hot!" Mizu glared at Kawa and pulled out a sharp, pointy straw.

"I tell you! I am not a hopeless romantic!" retorted Mizu. Kawa leaned over and whispered into Mizu's ear.

"Hot German guys!"

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Sharp pointy straw attack!" shouted Mizu, jabbing her straw at Kawa. Kawa dodged the attack, and taunted, "Hot German guy who told me I was hot!" Mizu pulled several straws out of the nearby straw dispenser and threw them at Kawa. Kawa used an innocent bystander as a shield, and several lawsuits were formed that sad day.

"Mizu! Wait!" said Kawa, shoving the dead, straw filled body aside, "Have you forgotten our mission?"

"To get hot German guys!"

"In Pakistan?" questioned Kawa, her eyebrows precariously high.

"They could be foreign exchange students! Hot German foreign exchange students!"

"In Pakistan? And I thought I was the German freak…"

"GERMAN GUYS!" And innocent bystander walks by and starts to drool, only to become a human pincushion, ahem, straw cushion.

"Weren't we here to get McFlurries?" said Kawa, her eyes glowing red with McFlurry power.

"All this yelling has made me hungry! EAT!" shouted Mizu, jumping behind the counter and slaying the fry chefs. Kawa sat proudly behind the counter and shouted, "Now only serving hot German guys! If you're not a hot German guy, you better get out of here or I'll turn you into hamburgers!" Strangely, everyone left, although they did not speak English (or German. Kawa was speaking German while Mizu was translating).

"BWAHAHAHAAA!" screamed Kawa and Mizu. All of a sudden, two German guys came into the restraunt.

"But I thought there were no German foreign exchange students in Pakistan," said Kawa, drooling over the white haired, purple eyed German who slid into a nearby booth. He wore a purple sweater with blue jeans, and his hair was just messy enough to cover part of his eyes. Kawa grabbed the McFlurry machine, slammed it down onto the table, and asked the ridiculously hot German male, "Do you like McFlurries?"

"JA!" the hot guy eagerly exclaimed (pronounced yaw, and it means yes.)

"I'm Kawa," introducing herself, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I'm Zenmark," he said, staring equally dreamy back (sidenote: they're speaking in German.)

Meanwhile, the other German guy sat at an empty table, reading a menu, looking lonely and discarded. He wore a leather jacket, and he had silky, light blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Mizu questioned the young German male. He looked up from his menu, and before him was the ultimate femme fatale of his dreams, clad in a black, skin-tight plugsuit. His heart raced, and he blushed deeply.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Mizu, staring into the German's azure eyes.

"Oh, oh meine Gott!" gasped the young German, stuttering partially, "An angel from heaven!"

"Nothing less than," cooed Mizu, sitting down next to the Deutsch male, "What is your name?"

"Freiherr Manfred von Richthofen. And you?" he questioned.

"Mizu Miyamoto."

"Kiss me," said Manfred, wrapping his arms around Mizu. She planted her lips on his passionately, and was lost in a sea of ecstasy.

"Find a room to do that in!" shouted Kawa, who was now sitting next to Zenmark, sharing a McFlurry. Mizu, who was still kissing her German man, took an arm off her handsome and flicked off Kawa. Kawa glared evilly, but continued to talk to Zenmark as if nothing had happened.

"So Zenamrk, do you like wolves?" Kawa asked.

"They're my favorite animal," replied Zenmark.

"Would it bother you to know if I'm a werewolf?"

"No, because I'm one too." Kawa's eyes widened in delight.

"Yay! I have a McFlurry, and a hot German boyfriend who is also a werewolf!"

"Whoop dee flipping doo," Mizu said, finally letting go of her man, for she had run out of air.

"Dat was sehr gut. Do you want to go again?" questioned Richthofen, raising his eyebrows (reminder: we're all speaking in German). Mizu reapplied her lips to his.

Kawa made a face, "Ich! Too much mushy! Send in the soldiers so we can have some gore people!"

"Don't shoot them!" cried Mizu, clutching onto her dearest.

"Of course not!" said Kawa, her hands entwined with Zenmarks, "We're taking them home with us girl!" All of a sudden, the windows of the McDonalds burst out, and Pakistanese soldiers appeared on the spot, equipped with semi-automatic guns.

"No!" cried Mizu, brandishing two machine-guns, tossing a third to her beloved.

"After you oh Moon of my delight" Zenmark said as he slid out of the booth extending a hand twords Kawa.

"You're to kind of wolf of my dreams"

Zenmark grins happily as his face stretched out into a muzzle. He transformed into a beautiful white wolf with gold eyes followed closely by the red wolf Kawa. The two leapt at the soldiers gleefully, making short work of them.

"_So were to now_?" Zenmark said sitting on his snow-white haunches, panting sligtly from the fighting. Kawa walked in frout of him her black tippeed tail tickling the tip of his nose.

"Let's go to _my_ house," said Mizu, who was in the arms of Richthofen.

"_No! My house! I have McFlurries_!" Kawa pouted.

"But I have sushi...and chocolate," replied Mizu.

"_CHOCOLATE! But I'm bringing my McFlurry machine_!" Kawa exclaimed. She and Zenmark grabbed their clothes, resorted to half-wolf form, and walked into a portal. Mizu and Richthofen flew off in the latter's airplane and, while they were at it, dropped a nuke on Pakistan McDonalds, starting the third world war.

---

"I like McFlurries," said Kawa as she curled up onto Zenmark's lap. He rubbed his cheek against her forehead lovingly.

"But not as much as me," said Zenmark.

"Of course," Kawa exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. Mizu was too busy giving Richthofen a backrub.

"Next time," said Kawa, "Let's get Barney! I can't even consider getting rid of Ronald now that he's helped me find my true love!"

Aftermath

Germany killed Pakistan in WWIII for kidnapping their two foreign exchange students.

* * *

Toboe: Oh yeah, that was good!

Mizu: Ya, das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut!

Toboe: Dumkopft! Let's get to the storyline! Next time will be about the fall of Barney, and there shalt be plenty of gore! Oh and no Pakistians were hurt in the making of this story! Review and tell us how horrible this is!


	4. Nazi Teletubbie’s Part One

**Chapter Four**

**Nazi Teletubbie's Part One**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Ello All!

Mizu: Guten Tag! Ohayo gozaimasu! In short, hello.

Toboe: Speak English retard.

Mizu: Unlike you, I can talk in three languages, including English!

Toboe: Well unlike you I was born in Germany!

Mizu: Like I give a darn. It doesn't matter to me.

Toboe: 0.o So crude! When we have something like /this/ it is in German but we will write it in English for your convenience. On with the story!

* * *

Kawa sat in front of her super huge plasma screen TV, bored out of her mind. She wore a simple, short suede dress with large sparrow sleeves and edged in black. Calfskin boots ran all the way to her thigh, the soft kind that she could bend her knees in, with soft leather traces traveling up her legs. Her hair was unbound and traveled down her back in a scarlet cascading waterfall. The dress clung to every curve of her body and a silver chain hung on her neck. She was sprawled across the couch idly flipping through the channels.

A few miles away in a little Japanese-style cottage, Mizu sipped steaming green tea. Today, she wore a sultry little kimono, the color of black and red. She stared out at her garden, which was blossoming with the early profusions of cherry blossoms. _The cherry blossoms are so beautiful this time of month…too bad they will wither away and die someday…_

"Mizu, the phone's for you," called Richthofen, walking into the room, holding a phone.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kawa."

Mizu took the phone from Richthofen, and held the phone three feet away from her head.

"MIIIIIZZZZZUUUUU! I'M BOOOOOORED!" the phone wailed.

"Go play with your boy toy!" Mizu snapped back.

On the other side of phone, Kawa glared angrily at the appliance, and made a spastic reply. "He's out right now! We ran out of Pocky and I had an attack!"

"You ran out of Pocky? The Kawa of the Pocky Pelt ran out of Pocky? You have a Pocky closet the size of my bathroom!"

"BUT IT'S ALL GONE!"

"You live in a friggin mansion! Find something to do! Go play with your animals! Take a bath! Count how many threads of carpet there are in your bathroom! Just find something to do!"

"BUT I'M BOOOORRRRED! I NEED POCKY!"

"Come over to my house so I can give you some Pocky. Then, can you leave me alone?"

The phone hung up. And Richthofen spoke the dreaded words. "We have no Pocky left after Kawa's last attack."

---

Mizu stared angrily at the door, STG-44 machine gun in her hands, its barrel pointed at the kitty door. She knew what would happen if Kawa got on a Pocky high. All of a sudden, the door flew down, and there stood Kawa, one leg raised in a karate kick.

"Next time, please use the kitty door."

"I CAN'T FIT THROUGH THAT STUPID THING!"

"Maybe you've been eating too much Pocky."

"NEVER!"

All of a sudden, Zenmark appeared out of nowhere, in his perfect goodness. He solemnly spoke to Kawa, eyes looking at the ground, "I'm sorry my love, my liebe, I failed you. There was no Pocky at all the stores, including Kinko's."

"HOW?" bawled Kawa.

Zenmark pulled out a flyer, showing a Teletubbie, wearing a Nazis armband. In it's left hand was Pocky. Mizu saw Kawa's eyes glowing red with rage.

"Uh oh….looks like this is a job for the wolf and the sword…" Mizu mumbled. Richthofen looked at her wantingly, expecting a good-bye kiss. Mizu walked over to the German and did her business.

"Stupid boy-hugging non-innocent little girl freak" Kawa grumbled. Mizu spun on her heels, and then kicked Kawa through the roof.

---

"So, where are the Nazis Teletubbie's headquarters?" Mizu questioned Kawa, reading a bulky, useless map.

"NEED POCKY!" Kawa roared.

Mizu rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the map.

"Alright" said Kawa calming down. She picked up a pen and stared jabbing several spots on the map, "They could be here, here, maybe here. WAIT! Here! This Place!"

She pointed to a dot on the map which said Barbie museum.

"Why a Barbie Museum?"

"Ever read your history books?"

Mizu's eyes darted from side to side.

"Haven't you at least seen Rat Race?"

Again Mizu's eyes darted from side to side.

"Barbie was Hitler's second-in-command or something like that, Stupid"

"So I guess he had a sex change?"

Kawa clapped her hands to her forehead and muttered darkly to herself.

Dear God, give me strength to endure this injustice. Strike her with a lightning bolt or something!"

"BARBIE HAD A SEX CHANGE! BARBIE HAD A SEX CHANGE!" Mizu chanted.

Kawa angrily clapped her hands together and screamed

"DEAR SATAN!"

* * *

Toboe: Okay folks this is part one of this chapter and I just wanta say me and Mizu HATE Nazis!

Mizu: -nod nod-

Toboe: THEY gave everyone the wrong impression about Germany! I was once accused of being one just for being German! THEY ALL NEED TO GO TO F HELL!

Mizu: 0.o Anyway please Review and ignore Toboe she feels very strongly on this subjects and wants to kill a Nazis!

Toboe: **AND ANY NAZIS READIGN THIS GO TO HELL!**


	5. Nazi Teletubbie’s Part Two

**Chapter 5**

**Nazi Teletubbie's Part Two**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hey all its Toboe!

Mizu: AND MIZU!

Toboe: You are all so lucky! We just ate a bunch of sugar laced muffins! .

Mizu: -eyes wide from sugar, big grin creeps onto face- Hiiiiii….

Toboe: 0.o … o.0 …. Help ….

--------

"Mhhhaaaa!" A large bloated purple monstrosity laughed. He stood on a pedestal in a large cave. Sitting behind him in three chairs were three other monstrosities. They were green, yellow, and red and all four of them had a strange antenna.

"And now my children!" The purple creature roared, "We have rid the world of the evil of POCKY!"

His 'children' were the frothing mass of purple, green, yellow, and red clones. They were short and squatter then their originals and had no antenna.

"ALL HAIL KING TINKEY WINKEY!"

They all bowed and the evil 'king' Tinky Winky waved in acknowledgment.

"Soon my children," he shouted, "We will take our forces to Cold Stone Creamery and work to rid the evil of the horrors of Ice Cream! All that shall be left is our VEGETABLES!"

The clones all cheered and clapped as King Tinky Winky motioned to the High Priest Po the red Teletubbie. He stood up and pulled out a red box.

"All hail," he said in a high nasally voice, "God Wakochitomatocatght"

With that he pulled back the lid and everyone except for the high priest knelt and prayed.

"Wakochitomatocatght" They solemnly chanted, "Wakochitomatocatght, Wakochitomatocatght, WAKOCHITOMATOCATGHT!"

With that the High Priest closed the box and retreated back to his chair. He jumped to get up on his chair and rubbed his nose.

The green misshapen monster stood next and walked to the pedestal. It brought out a notebook and set a pair of small glasses on the end of its titanic nose.

"I, the Treasurer Dipsy, have good news to report. We sold all the pocky for firewood and in doing so; we now have enough money to launch our next attack"

"And," the yellow secretary Lala interrupted, "We are getting very close to our goal!"

The mindless drones cheered for their leaders in the dark oppressing museum, but were interrupted by a loud crashing noise. Two femme fatales dropped out of a hole in the ceiling, clad in ninja outfits.

"Believe it!" announced Mizu, shuriken and kunai in her hands.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POCKY!" cried Kawa.

"Intruder alert!" shouted Dipsy, "Attack the shorty and the blonde!"

"SHORTY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN MISTER!" howled Kawa, tearing the nearest Nazi teletubbie drone to shreds.

"He was only stating the obvious," sighed Mizu, "Oh well. Good thing I wore my deodorant."

Kawa turned and glared at Mizu, eyes narrowing. "You better be glad there's 40 million Nazi teletubbies between us."

A sweat drop rolled down Mizu's head. With one quick slash of her sword, a teletubbie's head went flying across the room.

"Kill them, teletubbie drones! Activate your super special attack!" Dipsy demanded. The teletubbie's bellies began to glow white and expand. Sharp fangs popped out of the teletubbie's mouths, and their eyes turned large and bloodshot. Their backs made a popping noise, and scaly dragon wings appeared.

"Teletubbies with rabies! Someone call the vet!" gasped Kawa. A red teletubbie nipped at Kawa's tail.

"Wolfie time! Transform!" Kawa turned into her wolf form, and subsequently ripped out the scarlet teletubbie's throat with her teeth. She licked her chops, and grinned happily. "_BLOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_

Meanwhile, several Teletubbies were converging on Mizu. Acidic saliva dripped down their vicious fangs.

"Ikimashou! Kaze kiri!" Mizu said, and she sliced the teletubbies into sashimi.

"Why isn't it working?" moaned Dipsy.

"We must pray to Wakochitomatocatght!" high priest Po declared, "He will grant our wishes!"

"You mean this thing?" questioned Mizu, box in her hands. She opened it, and inside was a plump tomato.

"Don't lay your dirty hands on Wakochitomatocatght!" Po screamed. Mizu shrugged her shoulders, picked up the tomato, and flung it against the wall, where it made a nice splatter.

"Don't you guys know I hate tomatoes? You could of least worshipped an apple. That way, I wouldn't be hungry and food wouldn't go to waste."

Kawa looked up, "_Food? Food? Where? Chocolate! Pocky! Milkshakes_!" Kawa rushed over to the spot. Mizu pointed her finger at the splat on the wall.

"If you're that hungry, you can lick that off the wall"

Kawa shook her head, "_I don't eat items of worship, it's creepy_."

Dipsy sat in a corner and cried. "Nothing of mine seems to work! Even the mindless drones!"

"That's right," boomed a big voice, "You are no longer of any use to me!" A giant blender popped out of the ground, and a mechanical claw popped out of the ceiling. It scooped up Dipsy and plopped him down into the blender. Then, the claw pushed a button on the blender labeled, "Puree" and a whirring noise, along with a scream, filled the air.

"Time for Teletubbie bye-bye," said the big voice.

"_TUBBIE CUSTARD_!" cheered Kawa, running towards the blender, waiting to get her fill of Dipsy shake.

"Wait! I want to show you the surprise I have!" interrupted Lala, "Behold, the Naughty Noo Noo!"

Mizu and Kawa looked at each other confused.

"Naughty Noo N-?"

But their question was cut of as the far wall burst out and a thousand drones clambered in around a huge vacuum clean. One Nazi turned it on and at the sound of air being sucked in the tinny hole Kawa's tail went down and she ran yelping around in a circle.

"_THE EVIL VACUUM IS GOING TO KILL US!_"

Mizu raised an eyebrow at the panicking wolf.

"Sheesh, it's only a bloody vacuum." And with that she threw a shuriken into the hose. The vacuum cleaner's hose fell to the floor, useless. Mizu destroyed the rest of the machine with a few sweeps of her sword.

"Get them! Kill them! Fondle them! I don't care what you do as long as you get rid of them!" yelled Lala.

Kawa's paws (yes paws) crossed over her chest and she yelped. Mizu rolled her eyes and the wolf.

"There isn't much they can do to you in your wolf form Kawa. CALM DOWN!"

A Noo Noo inched towards Kawa and raised it's nozzle towards her chest.

"_HELPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEE_!" Kawa screamed. More and more forces pressed in on all sides. Kawa and Mizu were back to back, Kawa swiping with claws extended, Mizu waving her sword around.

"This is it Kawa" Mizu said solemnly and Kawa wined back.

"_I'll miss you Mizu. One last battle cry my friend_!"

Mizu nodded her head and they flung back their heads!

"IKIMASHOU!" Mizu screamed.

"_FOR THE BLOOD PACK!_" Kawa howled and with that they launched themselves into their enemies one last time.

------------

Mizu: _WTF!_

Toboe: MIZU! Control yourself!

Mizu: Did you just BLOODY WELL KILL US!

Toboe: -sniff- Dying is just a part of the circle of life.

Mizu: You spend to much time watching Wolf's Rain … -threating- FIX IT!

Toboe: Maybe….

Mizu: -glare-

Toboe: THE END …. Or is it?

Mizu: NO IT ISN'T! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! WE DIDN'T DIE!


	6. AND WE DON'T DIE!

**Chapter Six**

**AND WE DON'T DIE!**

Disclaimer:

Mizu: Ah, not another darned disclaimer! These things are as annoying as an eyeball in your milkshake.

Toboe: …Is it time for your doctor appointment yet?

Mizu: What appointment?! Oh, you mean the dandruff doctor appointment?

Toboe: Ummm…sure…whatever makes you happy. On another note, sorry this took so long to update. We now go to different schools so it is hard to update, because Mizu never replies to emails.

Mizu: And Toboe keeps losing my email address.

Toboe: -evil glare- No I do not!

Mizu: Anyway, I know you guys are sick of us talking, so now, we shall begin the story.

* * *

"_This is it Kawa" Mizu said solemnly and Kawa wined back._

"_I'll miss you Mizu. One last battle cry my friend!"_

_Mizu nodded her head and they flung back their heads!_

"_IKIMASHOU!" Mizu screamed._

"_FOR THE BLOOD PACK!" Kawa howled and with that, they launched themselves into their enemies one last time._

"_This is it Kawa" Mizu said solemnly and Kawa wined back._

"_I'll miss you Mizu. One last battle cry my friend!"_

_Mizu nodded her head and they flung back their heads!_

"_IKIMASHOU!" Mizu screamed._

"_FOR THE BLOOD PACK!" Kawa howled and with that, they launched themselves into their enemies one last time._

All of a sudden, the wall closest to our heroines burst open. In the area where the wall used to be, stood the entire cast of Wolf's Rain and Fruits Basket. "I'M COMING SISTER!" Toboe yelled valiantly then fell flat on his face. Yuki (in his rat form) charged forward with a little spear made out of toothpicks. "Charge!" he squealed in a very high-pitched rat voice. He lodged his spear in the foot of a green teletubbie.

"Heheh, thanks," said Mizu sarcastically.

"That was a lot of help," Kawa said, and then pulled out her amazing autograph book, "Will you please sign?"

"Excuse me," said Tinky Winky, "Did you forget that we were in process of killing you?"

"Well, that's not on our list of priorities right now," answered Mizu as Kawa fawned over Rin, who was in her horse form.

"Pony pony pony pony!" Kawa squealed over and over again in glee.

"What about meeeee?!" asked Momiji annoyingly.

"BUNNY!" Kawa said, grabbing him in a death grip. The teletubbies bared their teeth, lusting for a fight.

"Fine, you want to fight, then we'll fight!" said Mizu, picking up a Hatori seahorse and then lobbing him at the head of the nearest teletubbie.

"Why am I always the one who has to be thrown around?" mumbled Hatori as he slammed into the teletubbie's head.

"You sound like Uncle Tsume. I'm scared!" cried Kawa, earning an evil glare from "Uncle Tsume."

Kiba charged at a yellow teletubbie and ripped of its putrid face with his teeth. "This tastes like hot dogs!" he said, spitting out bits of teletubbie meat. A group of teletubbies circled around him, waiting to jump on him all at once. Then, Kiba pulled off a super Matrix move and kicked their heads off their bodies.

All of a sudden, Agent Smith appeared. "You are violating Section 8098 of the Copyright Act," he said.

"Uhhh…I don't care, you're not invited," replied Kiba. Agent Smith went back to the Matrix and whooped Neo's butt in anger.

Hige fell asleep after dispatching three teletubbies, after complaining that his "delicate fangs were not meant for combat." Blue proceeded to kick everyone's butt in his place.

"My family is all here!" Kawa squealed, continuing to smother poor little Momiji. "See, there's my brother, and his mate slash thing, and Uncle Tsume, and Papa Kiba, and---"

Mizu picked up Hatsuharu (who was still a cow despite all the fighting that raged around him) and hurled him at the last of the minions.

"We can take from here, boys," said Kawa, cracking her fingers.

"What about me?" asked Blue.

"You look enough like a guy," said Mizu," You qualify. Now shoo."

"How can you say that to Auntie?!?" questioned Kawa, shaking her finger madly.

"Dang! They defeated all of our minions!" cried secretary Lala, "What do we do now?"

"We call on the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!" replied Tinky Winky. He pushed a button on the side of his throne, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Remember" said Po, "The Power Rangers killed themselves after viewing their own show."

"If your Emo and you know it slit--" Kawa started to sing.

"STOP IT!!!" Hatori screamed, "Emo's are cool!!"

"I love Emo's…" Kawa giggled.

"How about Powerpuff Girls?" questioned Dipsy.

"They were killed off in the first chapter," Po snapped back.

"Then what are we going to do?" questioned Tinky Winky.

"We fight them with our….secret weapons of doom!" said Lala. Right after she said that, she pulled a radish, a toaster, a stapler, and a box of tissues from nowhere. She handed the radish to Tinky Winky, the toaster to Dipsy, the stapler to Po, and she kept the box of tissues for herself.

"These are our secret weapons of doom?" questioned Tinky Winky.

"They were the only things that fit our budget. Wow, we do suck," Dipsy said sadly, looking at his empty wallet. "I mean, come on, we used to worship a tomato."

"Hey, I liked that tomato! Take that back!" Po screamed in anger.

"It was Tinky Winky's idea," replied Dipsy.

"No it was not, it was your idea!" snarled Tinky Winky.

"Now everybody, let's just get along and kill these guys!" said Lala.

"Shut up Lala!" Po hissed, shooting several staples at Lala's head. Unfortunately, due to her grossly misshapen body, she was not able to dodge in time, thus dying a painful death.

"You idiot! You killed Lala! Who's going to be our secretary now?!?" screamed Dipsy.

"You started it!" snarled Po.

"I hate you all!" Tinky Winky screamed, starting to cry.

"Wow, this is better than cable," Kawa said as she helped Toboe set up a picnic. Mizu cooked popcorn in the microwave that she conveniently found on the ground. Toboe brought out soda, which she also conveniently found on the ground. And then everyone, except Momiji, who was still recovering from Kawa's love attack, sat around the picnic and watched the spectacle.

"Dang, now I'm the only teletubbie who's left! I one of a kind!" Tinky Winky yelled triumphantly as he stood of the dead bodies of his comrades. "I think that I will join The Plant Watering Club."

"I still can't figure out how a guy with a radish can defeat two guys with a toaster and a stapler," Shigure.

"Well, if you watch reality TV, then anything's possible," said Kyo.

"Shouldn't we kill the last teletubbie?" asked Mizu.

"I have a better idea…how about we put in him in a zoo…" mused Kawa.

---

"The monkeys are flinging poo at me again!" cried Tinky Winky, shaking the bars in his five by five concrete cell.

"So, how much do you want for him?" questioned a zookeeper.

"How about ten billion munny?" said Kawa.

"How about ten billion Gil?" Mizu suggested.

"I have an idea. How about you guys get REAL money?" questioned Tsume.

"Le gasp, I think Sora would be insulted!" said Kawa. The zookeeper decided to pay them in all currencies.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to try to breed him with the pandas and see if I get anything. If I do, you guys can stop by and see them for free," said the zookeeper Stan ( who had just been recently named).

"Noooo! Not the pandas!" cried Tinky Winky, "I have a terrible fear of bamboo eating creatures!"

"Alright, we'll stick you with the elephant seals then," said Stan.

And to this day, if you search hard enough, you can find a zoo that has captive, inbred, elephant seal teletubbie babies.

* * *

Toboe: Pandas are cute. 

Mizu: Yep. And so are tigers.

Toboe: I like wolves best. They kick butt. Horses are good too.

Mizu: How about a wolf-horse hybrid?

Toboe: … 0.o

Mizu: The end, for now at least, or until we update.


End file.
